


Дом

by Hylinn (Synant), WTF_Winter_19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Winter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Время Рождества, но Нарцисса чувствует себя неуютно в Малфой-мэноре. Может ли один-единственный подарок это изменить?





	Дом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668917) by [anabrumk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabrumk/pseuds/anabrumk). 



> I do hope that this publication will be enjoyed and fine to post.

В гостиной было холодно. Даже сидя перед горящим камином, пламя которого почти лизало щеки, Нарцисса не могла унять дрожь.

Она слышала, как тоскливо свистит ветер за пределами Малфой-мэнора, её нового дома.

Они с Люциусом были женаты почти три недели, но привыкнуть к этому месту всё никак не получалось.

С тех самых пор, с пятого курса Хогвартса, когда Люциус, который был на год старше, позвал её на свидание, её будоражила возможность стать миссис Малфой.

О, все те балы, на которых ей удалось побывать, прекрасные сады и множество эльфов, которые делали всё, как она пожелает!

И конечно же, он — тот, в кого она влюбилась со времён распределения.

Могла ли Нарцисса стать счастливее, чем сейчас? Она была там, где всегда хотела, с любимым мужчиной, который спал сейчас наверху после ночи любви.

Но она пока не могла назвать Мэнор домом.

Она плотнее укуталась в плед, её нагое тело впитывало в себя всё его тепло и тепло от огня.

Нарцисса прижала колени к груди и уперлась в них подбородком.

Она и не заметила, что просидела внизу два часа.

Секунду назад она сидела возле огня — и вот уже лежала на ковре и спала, забыв обо всех тревогах.

Она проснулась от лёгкого прикосновения к волосам и поцелуя в висок.

Она приоткрыла глаза и встретилась со взглядом Люциуса.

— Доброе утро, — шепнул он.

Нарцисса поднялась и огляделась.

Она всё ещё была в гостиной, но уже рассвело. За окном падал мягкий, пушистый снег.

Слегка улыбнувшись Люциусу, она взяла его руку в свои.

— Сколько сейчас времени? — спросила она.

— Почти девять часов утра. Почему ты не в постели?

— Мне было холодно, — честно ответила она.

— Надо было меня разбудить, — обронил Люциус, подмигивая. — Я знаю несколько трюков, которые бы тебя согрели.

Нарцисса почувствовала, как горят её щеки.

Никто никогда с ней так не разговаривал, а то, что это был Люциус, заставляло её чувствовать себя странно.

Что этот мужчина делал с ней?

— Да, нужно было, — она закрыла глаза и потянулась к нему в ожидании поцелуя.

Почувствовала его дыхание на своей коже, их губы почти соприкасались.

— Кажется, наши голубки наслаждаются этим морозным утром, да?

Они отстранились друг от друга, поворачиваясь на голос, хотя и так знали, кому он принадлежит.

— Как твоё утро, Белла? — спросил Люциус с нескрываемой иронией.

— Замечательно, дорогой зять, разве не видишь? Но я бы хотела побыстрее оказаться у себя дома, со своим мужем и заниматься более _интересными_ вещами.

— Тогда почему же ты здесь, сестра?

Под взглядом Нарциссы Беллатрикс обошла комнату, по пути касаясь всего так, словно это были её владения.

— Мать хотела, чтобы я передала вам рождественских светлячков.

Нарцисса словно очнулась после этих слов.

— Рождественских светлячков? — переспросила она.

— Ты глухая? Да, светлячков! Мы обсудили и поняли, что Андромеда с таким мужчиной, как у неё, их недостойна.

После этих слов Беллатрикс открыла сумочку и вытянула спутанные тонкие нити, унизанные светящимися хрустальными каплями.

Они должны были стать рождественским подарком для Андромеды после её замужества. Её решение выйти за магглорождённого забрало у неё это право — как и все другие.

— Что это? — спросил Люциус.

— Так принято в нашей семье: после заключения брака, в Рождество, все потомки семейства Блэк получают семейную реликвию. Это должно было достаться моей сестре Андромеде, но она предала семью, отрекшись от наших традиций, когда сбежала с магглорождённым.

— Да, жаль, что она теперь не одна из нас, правда, Цисси? — Беллатрикс рассмеялась, направляясь к двери. — Я оставлю вас, не хочу помешать вам в таком важном деле, как продолжение рода Малфоев. С Рождеством.

Они услышали громкий хлопок пару секунд спустя.

— Твоя сестра заставляет меня нервничать.

— Когда ты познакомишься с ней поближе, это пройдёт... более или менее.

— Какое облегчение, — со смехом отозвался Люциус.

— Нам следует развесить огоньки, как думаешь?

— Пусть этим займутся эльфы, а мы в это время займёмся чем-то более интересным, — пробормотал он, осыпая её шею лёгкими поцелуями.

Нарцисса не могла не признать, что его предложение было искушающим, но она с детства наблюдала, как родители украшают дом, и ей хотелось когда-нибудь оказаться на их месте.

— Мы всегда занимались этим сами, Люциус. Мы украсим ими стены к Рождеству, а эльфы снимут их уже после, идёт?

Она надеялась, что он согласится. Ей всегда нравилась рождественская суматоха, и каждый раз она представляла, как это будет, когда у неё появится своя семья.

— Хорошо, — согласился он, и они поднялись наверх переодеться перед завтраком и приготовлениями к выходу.

Несколько часов спустя, когда были украшены стены гостиной, парадная лестница и коридор, они отправились на обед в недавно открывшийся ресторан итальянской кухни в Косой Аллее, а после прикупить оставшиеся подарки к Рождеству.

Нарцисса в такие моменты чувствовала себя счастливой.

С Люциусом она ощущала себя нужной и любимой. С ним она могла быть собой.

Они потеряли счёт времени, полностью отдавшись атмосфере, и поняли, что уже поздно, лишь когда магазины начали закрываться.

Домой они вернулись только к десяти вечера.

— О Мерлин, я разорён! — Люциус драматично опустился на диван перед камином, скидывая туфли.

— Это же ты хотел побывать в каждом магазине и купить там хоть что-нибудь, — припомнила ему Нарцисса, присаживаясь рядом.

— Я не слышал ваших возражений, миссис Малфой.

— М-м... ну, возможно, меня это немного позабавило, мистер Малфой.

— Немного? Ты хотела выкупить всю обувную лавку!

— Ладно. Мне было весело. Но только потому, что ты был со мной.

Нарцисса почувствовала на себе его взгляд и подняла голову.

Его глаза потемнели от желания. Но когда было иначе?

— Насколько ты устала? — спросил он низким, хриплым голосом.

По телу побежали мурашки.

— Нисколько, — шепнула она в ответ.

— Хорошо, — и в одно мгновение Люциус оказался над ней, прижимая её к дивану, а его губы накрыли её. Его рот, как и его руки на её теле, были обжигающе горячими.

Она потянула Люциуса за волосы, и он не смог сдержать стонов. Ей нравилось слышать их.

Он стянул с неё блузку, пока она расстёгивала его рубашку.

Люциус выцеловывал её живот и сквозь бюстгальтер руками ласкал её грудь. Вскоре и тот отлетел в сторону, оказавшись на полу со всеми остальными вещами, а руки сменились языком и губами.

Она выгнулась под его ласками и застонала; теперь была её очередь.

Люциус играл с её сосками, пока те не затвердели, а затем вновь прильнул к губам, в этот раз целуя её более мягко.

Она воспользовалась этим, чтобы восстановить дыхание и унять дрожь в руках.

Да, его близость так действовала на неё, а они ещё даже не были полностью обнажены.

Её руки скользнули по его телу, остановившись на поясе штанов. Она расстегнула ремень, пуговицу и молнию.

Он не протестовал, занятый её юбкой.

И в считанные секунды одежда испарилась.

Люциус не стал долго ждать, тут же вошёл в неё, она прильнула к нему, и они сразу нашли идеальный ритм, как происходило всегда.

Их совместные стоны звучали, словно самая прекрасная музыка, а поцелуи были такими сладкими.

Ещё несколько толчков, и оба разделили сладостный момент. Вместе.

Люциус призвал плед и расширил диван, чтобы им было удобно.

Огонь в камине стал угасать, и он взял палочку, чтобы зажечь его снова, но Нарцисса придержала его руку.

Люциус не смог скрыть удивления во взгляде.

— Смотри.

Спустя мгновение комната окунулась во тьму, но стоило последнему блику пламени исчезнуть, как загорелся другой.

Огоньки на стенах замерцали ярче, чем что-либо, что Люциус видел в своей жизни. Они мерцали разными огнями: жёлтыми, розовыми, серебряными.

— Что это? — спросил он, не в силах отвести взгляд.

— Огоньки фей.

— Я знаю, но почему же они светятся?

— Потому что они в самом деле огоньки фей.

Он повернулся к ней, всё ещё в недоумении.

— Есть феи, чья цель — светить ярче других. Их нельзя поймать. Они должны согласиться поделиться своим светом, иначе они просто не будут так волшебно мерцать. Днём они стараются собрать как можно больше солнечного света, потому что питаются им. А ночью — отдают его.

Люциус вновь бросил восхищённый взгляд на огоньки.

— Они прекрасны. Спасибо, что поделилась этим со мной, — он прижался носом к её носу перед тем, как заговорить снова. — Я люблю тебя.

Сердце Нарциссы пропустило удар.

Он говорил об этом не в первый раз, но каждый раз при этих словах что-то внутри неё шептало: _ты счастливица, потому что он есть в твоей жизни._

Она поцеловала его, затем ещё раз и, положив голову ему на грудь, прислушалась к биению его сердца.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Пожалуй, назвать Малфой-мэнор домом будет не так уж и сложно.

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 — «Дом»


End file.
